Um Novo Começo
by veritacerum
Summary: Depois de quase morrerem na luta com os Ichanis, Akkarin e Sonea tem que lutar para conseguir seus lugares de volta para o Clã e na vida. Além de tudo isso, eles tem de apoiar um ao outro enquanto esperam o nascimento de seu primeiro filho.
1. Chapter 1- Prólogo

A história e os personagens não são meus (infelizmente); eles pertencem a Trudi Canavan. Escrevo por lazer e nada mais.

NDA: Olá! Bem-vindos a minha nova história! Eu absolutamente amo Akkarin/Sonea! O fim do livro não deveria ter terminado do jeito que terminou... Mas bem, nós, os fãs, resolvemos esse problema, não é? Por favor, se alguém quiser traduzir a história para outro idioma me mande uma PM e se alguém quiser ser beta (sim, não tenho nenhuma!), faça o mesmo por favor. Comentários é sempre bom para os autores, certo? Se puderem comentar eu agradeço desde já. Pode ser críticas, sugestões ou simplesmente dizer que está gostando! Obrigada e vamos para a história de nossos mais amados magos negros...

Prólogo

— Tome meu poder. Ataque enquanto ele está distraído. Não deixe tudo que fizemos e

sofremos não servir para nada.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Quando os ataques da Universidade diminuíram, ela respirou

fundo. Não havia tempo para táticas rebuscadas. Algo direto, então. Ela fechou os olhos e

usou todo seu poder e toda sua raiva de Kariko pelo que ele havia feito a Akkarin e a Imardin.

Ela sentiu Akkarin mandar sua força para juntar-se à dela.

Então, abrindo os olhos, ela concentrou tudo sobre Kariko e seus aliados.

O líder ichani deu um passo para trás. Por um instante, seu escudo se manteve, e depois sua

boca se abriu num grito silencioso quando o ataque de calor queimou-lhe o corpo. O próximo

homem recuou, mas conseguiu dar apenas alguns passos antes de a magia dela estilhaçar seu

escudo e queimá-lo. Ela experimentou uma onda de triunfo. O último ichani manteve-se firme.

Ela sentiu sua força diminuindo.

Ele começou a avançar e ela sentiu uma torrente de medo. Um último punhado de poder

veio até ela e ela o enviou contra o ichani. Este arregalou os olhos quando seu escudo oscilou.

Então, quando a última porção de sua magia fluiu, ele caiu. O

ataque de calor o trespassou e ele prostrou-se no chão.

Tudo estava silencioso. Sonea encarou os três corpos caídos diante da Universidade. Uma

onda de exaustão tomou conta dela. Ela não sentiu nenhum triunfo. Nenhum prazer. Só o vazio.

Voltou-se para Akkarin.

Um sorriso se mostrava nas pontas dos lábios dele. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas

fixados num ponto além dela. Quando ela se moveu, as mãos que agarravam seus pulsos se

soltaram e caíram.

— Não — ela sussurrou. — Akkarin! — Agarrando suas mãos, ela mandou sua mente para

dentro dele. Nada. Nem mesmo a menor faísca de vida.

Ele tinha dado poder demais para ela.

Ele tinha dado tudo para ela.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Sonea passou os dedos sobre o rosto dele e se inclinou, beijando-

lhe a boca sem vida.

\- Você não pode morrer! – Sonea gritou. Ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha no mundo; não depois de tudo que os dois tinham passado nas útimas semanas.

Reunindo o pouco poder que lhe restava, ela rastejou até o corpo de Kariko e pousou sua mão em uma ferida em seu braço. Ela se concentrou e começou a puxar o poder do homem quase morto para dentro de si. Apesar de tudo, Kariko ainda tinha um nível alto de poder e ela só poderia agradecer ao Olho para lhe ajudar nisso.

Ao longe Sonea poderia ouvir vozes gritando e batidas de passos se aproximando na direção deles. Com o útimo fio de poder retirado de Kariko, ela rastejou de volta para perto de Akkarin e com uma delicadeza surpreendente começou a retirar a faca de seu peito. Quando isso foi feito, ela pôs as mãos sobre o peito de Akkarin e se concentrou em reparar os tecidos danificados e os músculos rompidos. Não foi um trabalho fácil; afinal, ela ainda não tinha terminado seu aprendizado em Cura, mas foi o suficiente para juntar tudo de volta e interromper o fluxo de sangue.

Agora vinha a pior parte... Sonea pôs as mãos de cada lado da cabeça de Akkarin e fechou os olhos. Entrando na sua mente ela se assustou. Não havia nada além de escuridão. "Calma", - ela pensou. "Você não vai conseguir nada com o desespero".

Caminhando até a porta onde ele guardava seu poder, ela a abriu e mais uma vez não tinha nada.

De uma longa distância Sonea sentil duas mãos pousarem em seus ombros e deixando que ela apanhasse seu poder. Um pouco mais forte, ela visualizou seu próprio poder dentro de si. Ele estava fraco, mas era o suficiente para o que ela iria fazer.

. Sonea? – a voz mental de Dorrien invadiu seus pensamentos.

. Dorrien! – ela respondeu. . Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

. Ele está morto, Sonea... Você não pode fazer mais nada por ele.

. Não! Eu preciso que você faça o coração dele bater quando chegar a hora... Eu vou mandar um pouco de poder...

. Não! – Dorrien gritou. . Você não tem poder o suficiente... Você pode morrer!

. Dorrien, eu não me importo! – ela retrucou. . Agora me ajude, em nome de nossa amizade?

Ele mandou um suspiro e um pensamento de resiguinação para ela.

. Muito bem.

Sonea reuniu seu poder e começou a formar uma pequena bola em sua mão. Ela foi juntando os fios de mágica e os moldando a esfera em sua mão. Quando ela achou que era o suficiente, sua mente voltou para a mente de Akkarin e ela foi até onde seu poder deveria estar. Jogando a esfera luminosa na escuridão, Sonea entrou no precipício e flutuou para o meio do poder que estava lá.

Como das outras vezes que ela tinha feito isso, o poder a engoufol e começou a dobrar de tamanho. Ela começou a separar os fios e os mandar para todos os lados e em diferentes partes do coração de Akkarin.

. Dorrien, agora!

Sonea sentil o poder do curador entrar em Akkarin e ir até o seu coração. Em poucos minutos ela podia ouvir o barulho da batida de seu coração, mas ainda sua presença não estava lá. O que ela tinha feito de errado?

. Akkarin! – ela gritou para dentro da escuridão. . Akkarin! Akkarin! Akkarin!

Ainda nada. Ela almentou o fluxo de poder para dentro dele e junto com o poder ela enviou pensamentos. Imagens da cachoeira apareceu diante de seus olhos. Os dois enrrolados por trás da cortina de água; Akkarin lhe dando o meio sorriso que ela tanto amava; seus olhos negros queimando de paixão enquanto suas mãos apertavam seus seios e seus lábios beijavam seu pescoço; seu membro, duro e quente deslizando para dentro e fora dela em uma lentidão amorosa e sua voz suave em seu ouvido; ele dizendo que a amava antes de saírem da sala de Lorlen; tudo isso ela enviou para a sua mente enquanto Dorrien ainda mandava poder ao seu coração.

Em uma útima tentativa ela jogou o poder que lhe restava para dentro dele e o chamou.

. Akkarin, eu preciso de você! Eu amo você!

E de repente uma força veio de alguma direção e a atirou para fora da mente dele com violência. A útima coisa que Sonea ouviu antes de cair inconciente foi as batidas do coração de Akkarin e sua respiração descontrolada a cima de sua cabeça. Ela tinha conseguido. Akkarin estava de volta dos mortos e ela havia feito isso.


	2. Chapter 2- 1

Olá novamente! Estamos aqui com o segundo capítulo da nossa fic... Comentários seriam muito apreciados, por favor? Espero que gostem deste aqui!

Capítulo 1

Sonea estava inquieta. Era a quarta vez que ela andava de um lado para o outro dentro dos quartos particulares de Rothen. Ela estava ospedada com o mago enquanto Akkarin estava preso na Ala dos Curandeiros. E ela nem o vira durante uma semana! Sim, os malditos Curandeiros não a deixavam chegar perto do homem! Ela bufou. "Como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa", - pensou. Lady Vinara não queria que ela chorando em cima dele "Akkarin está se recuperando e não precisa ficar molhado com as suas lágrimas" – essas eram as palavras exatas da Chefe dos Curandeiros. É claro que Sonea queria enterrar suas unhas na garganta da mulher e lhe tirar do seu caminho, mas Rothen lhe arrastou do prédio e lhe convenceu de deixar a mulher fazer o seu trabalho em paz. Não foi fácil; várias noites ele a encontrava sentada na sala de estar olhando para o fogo e pensando com sigo mesma. Ele tinha tentado conversar com ela sobre Akkarin, mas tudo que ele tinha arrancado dela foi que os dois se amavam e não, seu romance não havia começado dentro das paredes do Clã. Rothen deu graças ao Olho por pequenos milágres da vida.

Seu respeito por Akkarin havia almentado ao ver ele e Sonea lutando ferozmente contra os três Ichanis restantes. A força com que ele defendera Sonea e o Clã superavam tudo que Rothen pensara do Lorde Supremo.

\- Sonea?

Sonea se virou e viu Rothen parado encostado no batente da porta, seus cabelos apontando para todos os lados e rugas do travesseiro em seu rosto. Ela não pôde deixar de rir com a imagem.

Rothen fez uma careta para ela.

\- O que?

\- Olhe para você – ela respondeu e apontou para um pequeno espelho na parede. Rothen se virou e olhou para seu reflexo bagunçado. Ele também não pôde deixar de rir.

\- Bem, eu tenho uma boa notícia para você – disse ele enquanto caminhava na direção dela.

Sonea o encarou expectante.

\- Vá por suas vestes, Vinara me disse que você poderia visitar Akkarin esta manhã.

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele.

\- Eu posso?

Rothen sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Lady Vinara tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem dizendo que Akkarin tinha acordado aquela noite e que estava pedindo para ver Sonea o mais rápido possível.

\- E por que você não disse antes? – ela esbravejou com raiva. – Você sabe o quanto tempo tenho me remoído dentro desta sala querendo correr para a Ala dos Curandeiros!

\- Se eu tivesse lhe dito ontem, a noite seria longa para você... E para mim – ele concluiu baixinho para si mesmo.

Sonea abriu a boca para responder mas a fechou rapidamente. Ela passou correndo por Rothen e entrou em seu quarto para se vestir. Já não era sem tempo! A espera havia terminado e os dois iriam se encontrar ainda nesta manhã. E ela ia aproveitar essa visita ao máximo!

Dois minutos depois uma Sonea vestida com as vestes negras saiu de seu quarto e quase correu para a porta da sala de estar. Não ouvindo passos atrás de si, ela parou e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Rothen que continuava parado perto da janela.

\- Bem?

Rothen sorriu para ela e suspirou dramaticamente.

\- Se eu devo...

Sonea sorriu e saiu pela porta e caminhou pelo corredor dos aposentos dos magos, descendo as escadas para sair ao ar livre. Os dois companheiros caminharam apressadamente até os alojamentos dos Curandeiros e assim que entraram foram recebidos por Lady Vinara que os esperava de pé em um canto do saguão de entrada. Sonea sorriu para ela.

\- Lady Vinara – cumprimentou ela, fazendo uma reverência.

Vinara sorriu de volta.

\- Sonea, como está?

\- Estou bem, minha Leide – respondeu a jovem enquanto dava um olhar por cima do ombro da curandeira.

Rothen sorriu pacientemente para Vinara que estava revirando os olhos discretamente.

\- Bem, vamos lá – disse ela fazendo um gesto para que a seguissem. – Nosso paciente está impaciente a espera de Sonea...

Sonea sorriu. Ela tentava imaginar se Akkarin também iria sentir a falta dela; pelo visto sim. Eles passaram por vários corredores e subiram um lance de escadas que levavam ao segundo andar dos alojamentos. Era lá que estavam os quartos dos magos e outros pacientes que precisavam ficar internados lá.

Vinara parou em frente a uma porta guardada por um guerreiro que pela aparência, tinha acabado de se formar. Olhando para ele, Sonea arregalou os olhos.

\- Regin?

O guerreiro deu um meio sorriso cansado em sua direção.

\- Olá, Sonea – ele cumprimentou. – Então você conseguiu os convencer de deixar você vir?

Sonea fez uma careta.

\- De fato.

Regin sorriu novamente e abriu a porta para eles poderem entrar. Sonea respirou fundo e deu um passo para dentro do quarto. Estava quase vazio, a não ser por um pequeno armário em um canto, uma cama e uma cadeira de madeira ao lado desta. Na cama, apoiado por vários travesseiros grossos, estava Akkarin. Sonea congelou. Ele estava pálido e parecia que tinha emagrecido durante essa útima semana que ficara nos alojamentos dos curandeiros.

Então ele se mexeu e seus olhares se encontraram. Sonea suspirou aldivelmente e teve de segurar as lágrimas; Akkarin estava vivo. Não que ela não solbesse, afinal, fôra ela que o tinha salvado, mas os dois tinham sido separados e ela não pudera ver se ele realmente estava bem. De repente uma vontade esmagadora de correr e se atirar em seus braços e nunca mais sair passou por sua mente e ela teve de se segurar para não fazer isso.

Os lábios de Akkarin se contorceram para cima ao mesmo tempo que Rothen e Vinara fecharam a porta atrás de si.

\- Ak... Lorde Akkarin – disse Sonea se corrigindo rapidamente ao notar a curandeira de pé atrás deles. Oh, como ela queria abraça-lo!

Os lábios subiram mais alguns centímetros e seus olhos negros brilharam de diversão.

\- Sonea, Mi vita...

E isso foi o que ela precisava. Sem se importar com o seu público na sala, ela correu os poucos passos que a separavam de Akkarin e jogou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito, deixando as lágrimas rolarem e seu pequeno corpo tremer com soluços. Um par de braços rodearam sua sintura e ele pousou sua bochecha em seus cabelos bagunçados, inalando seu cheiro para dentro de seus pulmões.

\- Mi vita – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. – Sonea, minha pequena novata... Minha esperta e valente Sonea... Eu amo você, meu amor.

Sonea ergueu a cabeça do peito de Akkarin e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos; sua pele estava livre da pequena barba que ele tinha enquanto estavam em Saxaka e seu rosto estava macio e suave ao seu toque. Akkarin sorriu para ela e o coração de Sonea disparou. Ela era a única a quem ele dava esse sorriso especial. Seus rostos se aproximaram e antes que ela percebesse seus lábios tocaram os seus e eles se perderam em seu beijo.

Um dos braços de Akkarin apertaram em sua sintura e sua outra mão se enrrolou em seus cabelos, puxando suas bocas mais perto ainda. O beijo era macio e cheio de amor, mas também firme e determinado. Era lá, cercada pelos braços de Akkarin que ela pertencia. Lá era o seu lugar.

Parecia que ele tinha ouvido seus pensamentos – é claro que ele tinha - , pois seus lábios se afastaram e ele sorriu para ela enquanto tomava mais ar.

\- Eu amo você, Akkarin – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Akkarin tremeu e seus lábios voltaram aos dela, sua língua lambendo seu lábio inferior pedindo entrada. Sonea abriu a boca e os dois gemeram baixinho quando suas línguas se encontraram depois de muito tempo separadas. Logo ele tinha dominado o beijo e explorava sua boca com total ganância.

\- Eu pensei que tinha perdido você – disse Sonea se afastando e passando o dedo pelos lábios inchados de Akkarin.

\- Por um momento eu também – disse ele roucamente. – O que deu em você para fazer aquilo? Você podia ter morrido!

Sonea fez uma careta para ele. – Você acha que eu queria ficar sozinha sem você? – uma ponta de raiva se infiltrou em sua voz. – E você é um hipócrita, sabia?

\- Eu?

\- Sim! – retrucou ela. – O que você achava que estava fazendo me dando todo o seu poder?

Akkarin extreitou os olhos para ela.

\- Eu estava te ajudando a matar Kariko!

\- Mas não a sua vida! Se você tivesse morrido eu ia passar toda a minha vida me culpando por isso! E você sabia disso! Não sabia?

\- Sonea, eu...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sonea voltou a beijá-lo com tanto fervor e determinação que nenhuma palavra podia sair de sua boca. Depois de um tempo ele resolveu ser um participante ativo em seus carinhos e a réplica foi esquecida... Por enquanto.


	3. Chapter 3- 2

Oi, estou de volta, apesar de não saber se tem alguém lendo isso aqui... Mas bem, vamos lá! Por favor, deixe pelo menos um "legal" ou "chato" ou "isso é horrível!"? Obrigada!

Capítulo 2

\- Por favor, me deixe ir? Por favor!

Sonea ouviu um suspiro ao seu lado. Fazia mais de uma semana que ela e Akkarin estavam presos nos Alojamentos dos Curandeiros e ela não aguentava ficar alí nem por mais um minuto. O dia estava maravilhoso do lado de fora da janela e o jardim transbordava dos aprendizes que resolveram pegar uma pausa dos estudos e saírem para o sol e vento fresco. Mas ela, ao contrário deles, estava presa naquele quarto minúsculo! – pelo menos era o que ela pensava depois de uma semana presa nele – e isso tinha que terminar agora.

Lady Vinara lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação e apertou os lábios em uma linha severa. Eram poucos que podiam bater Lady Vinara de frente e dois deles estavam ali presente. Sonea lançou um olhar de ajuda para Akkarin que estava de pé perto da janela, seu rosto sem espreção visível. Ele lhe deu aquele pequeno sorriso que ela tanto amava e piscou para ela.

\- Lady Vinara – começou ele, se afastando da janela e vindo para ficar perto de Sonea, - Por que você não faz uma... vistoria completa e se estiver tudo bem, é claro, pode liberar Sonea para algum quarto que o Clã nos oferecer?

Por um minuto Sonea temeu que ele, assim como ela, não iria ter nenhuma chance com a chefe dos curadores, mas, depois de um tempo ela bufou e concordou.

\- Muito bem. Deite-se lá – ela apontou para a cama e Sonea correu para cumprir.

Ela se aproximou e pôs a mão em seu braço. Fechando os olhos, a curandeira foi para dentro do corpo da jovem.

Depois do que parecia uma hora, Vinara abriu os olhos e retirou a mão de seu braço. Seu rosto estava pálido e seu olhar se alternava entre Akkarin e ela mesma.

\- O que está errado? – perguntou Akkarin se aproximando e tomando uma das mãos de Sonea entre as suas.

Lady Vinara suspirou e se sentou na cadeira para os visitantes.

\- Por acaso... Me perdoe a intromição... Mas vocês tiveram relações sexuais a algumas semanas?

Os olhos de Akkarin se arregalaram e sua respiração acelerou. Sonea, um pouco acostumada com os sinais corporais e gestuais dele, apertou seu braço com a mão livre e pediu que ele se acalmasse.

Ela própria estava com as bochechas vermelhas – embora por um motivo diferente de Akkarin – mas olhou para Lady Vinara com calma controlada.

\- Sim, por que?

\- Sonea! – exclamou Akkarin. – Lady Vinara, eu realmente não quero dividir a minha vida pessoal com...

\- Sonea está grávida – interrompeu a curandeira.

Os olhos de Sonea se arregalaram e ao seu lado, Akkarin puxou uma respiração forçada para dentro de seus pulmões. O que? Como ela poderia estar grávida? Ela pensou que Akkarin estava cuidando das coisas já que ele tinha mais experiência e era o mais velho! Mas em duas vezes? Tinha pessoas – conhecidos! – que tentavam ter uma criança por anos e não conseguiam! E agora Akkarin e ela consiguiram uma em apenas duas vezes? Ou será que foi logo na primeira?

\- Mas como? – a voz de Akkarin estava rouca e um pouco mais alta que um mero sussurro.

Lady Vinara lhe encarou sem expressão.

\- Akkarin, será que eu devo lhe explicar como os bebês são feitos?

\- Eu sei como os bebês são feitos! – ele quase gritou. – O que eu quero intender é como Sonea ficou grávida em apenas duas vezes?

Os dois a encararam. Sonea ficou vermelha e desviou o rosto para que não pudessem a encarar.

\- Sonea? – Akkarin tocou sua mão. – Eu pensei que você tinha cuidado das coisas...

\- E eu pensei que você tinha feito a mesma coisa... Afinal de contas, além de você ser o mais velho de nós, ninguém me ensinou o que fazer exatamente!

Com isso ela desviou o olhar para não ver a raiva e o desgosto de Akkarin. Agora ele ia confirmar tudo o que tinha dito no início de sua viagem ao exílio; ela era uma criança ignorante e desajeitada, que não sabia o que fazer na maior parte do tempo e só destruía os planos das outras pessoas.

Perdida em seus pensamentos escuros, Sonea perdeu o olhar de fúria que Akkarin enviou na direção de Lady Vinara. Como ninguém tinha falado com Sonea? Afinal, ela já tinha idade para esse tipo de conversa e ela era uma mulher pelo amor do Olho!

\- Eu quero saber – ele começou sombriamente - ... Como Sonea não foi dita sobre essas coisas ainda? Por que?

Sonea foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo fim da sentença de Akkarin. Avaliando as coisas rapidamente, ela entendeu que o mago estava questionando Vinara sobre a sua falta de informação.

\- Eu... Bem, ela estava sozinha em sua maioria... E bem, seus contatos não eram com os rapazes e nós achamos melhor esperar para falar com ela sobre esse assunto – concluiu Lady Vinara.

Akkarin bufou e resmungou algo baixinho que ela não conseguiu ouvir o que era. Ele ergueu a cabeça e deu um olhar zombeteiro a curandeira.

\- Se vocês tivessem cumprido com o seu dever, isso poderia ter sido evitado – ele sussurrou friamente.

Sonea se assustou quando seus olhos repentinamente se encheram de lágrimas. O tom de vóz de Akkarin era frio e reservado, assim como o do antigo Lorde Supremo que ela não gostava muito. Será que ele iria mandar ela embora? Pelo seu tom de voz ele não queria um filho... Como ela iria fazer para cuidar de uma criança sozinha? Ela foi tirada de suas divagações por dedos frios esfregando seu rosto. Seus olhos se encontraram com os escuros de Akkarin e ela não conseguiu segurar os enormes soluços que atravessaram seu pequeno corpo. Ele a levantou da cama e a apertou contra seu peito, uma das mãos em suas costas e a outra acariciando seu cabelo. Ela ouvia que ele dizia alguma coisa em seu ouvido, mas ela não conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito.

Depois de um tempo ela conseguiu controlar as suas lágrimas e seu cérebro conseguia entender o que ele estava lhe dizendo a muito tempo.

\- ... Nunca ficaria bravo com você, minha Sonea. Nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos e qualquer um que tenta prejudicar vocês dois irá se arrepender! Eu amo você, Mi Vita, e amo o nosso filho... Um pequeno bebê feito pelo nosso amor será bem-vindos em nossas vidas, certo?

Sonea enxugou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele. Seus olhos escuros estavam transmitindo calma e segurança. Tudo iria ficar bem.

\- Eu pensei que você não quisesse um filho... – ela abaixou a cabeça.

Ele colocou um dedo por debaixo de seu queixo e a fez erguer a cabeça. Ele se aproximou dela e encostou seus lábios nos seus, lhe dando um pequeno beijo de descupas.

\- Me descupe se eu dei essa impressão a você. Eu estava surpreso e com raiva por eles não terem te explicado como se cuidar; eu jamais iria ficar com raiva de você por ter engravidado do meu filho. Eu poderia não estar pensando em ter um filho neste momento, mas eu sabia que quando eu tivesse um seria com você – ele sorriu para ela – Só você poderia ser a mãe dos meus filhos.

Sonea suspirou de alívio e sorriu de volta para ele. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar uma das suas e as levou até seu estômago. Ela viu os olhos de Akkarin se fechando e logo depois uma presença conhecida estava dentro de sua mente, pesquisando para o pequeno feiche de magia que estava localizado em seu útero. Ela sentiu o espanto e logo depois uma felicidade que se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Ele estava feliz.

Akkarin abriu os olhos e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ele se aproximou e mais uma vez os dois se perderam em um beijo que dizia tudo para os dois; um novo começo, uma nova chance e felicidade em suas vidas.

Um pigarro alto os trouxeram de volta ao tempo presente e eles olharam se descupando para Lady Vinara que estava em pé perto da porta, seu rosto severo lhes dando um pequeno sorriso de entendimento.

\- Eu vou preparar os remédios necessários para vocês levarem e chamar alguém para lhes conduzir para seus aposentos. Os dois estão de alta.

E com isso ela girou a maçaneta e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sonea sorriu para Akkarin e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Graças ao Olho estamos indo em bora daqui! Eu iria ficar louca se tivesse que passar mais uma noite nesse quarto...

Akkarin riu em voz alta.

Uma batida na porta fez os dois trocarem um olhar de caltela. Akkarin enviou um pouco de poder e a porta se abriu para revelar Lorde Balkan com suas vestes vermelhas parado no corredor. Ele entrou e os cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Lady Vinara disse que vocês já estão bem o suficiente para saírem daqui – ele disse divertido.

Akkarin bufou.

\- Estivemos prontos a alguns dias atrás.

Balkan revirou os olhos para a porta.

\- Vai entender os curandeiros e suas obseções com os pacientes... Bem, vamos lá. Os magos superiores viram vocês interagindo – ele lançou um olhar para Sonea – e decidimos lhes colocar juntos; acho que os dois iriam fazer muito barulho se fosse alcontrário.

Akkarin acenou com a cabeça para ele.

\- Acabamos de saber que Sonea está grávida, Lorde Balkan. Eu fico muito grato por nos colocar juntos. Eu jamais iria me separar de Sonea e meu filho.

Os olhos de Balkan se arregalaram com surpresa. Ele lançou um olhar escuro na direção de Akkarin.

\- Eu nunca toquei em Sonea enquanto ela estava sob minha proteção aqui no Clã, Lorde Balkan – disse Akkarin gravemente. – Juro sobre minha vida e minha magia que nosso envolvimento começou a exatamente duas semanas atrás.

Balkan suspirou de alívio. Ele acenou com a cabeça para o Mago Negro satisfeito. Um juramento pela vida era muito forte; ainda mais incluindo a magia.

\- Ótino. Vamos? Vocês irão ficar no útimo andar dos aposentos dos Magos. Lá é mais vazio do que o resto do edifícil e lhes dará uma pequena sensação de segurança...

Akkarin e Sonea trocaram um olhar divertido por trás das costas do guerreiro que se afastava pelo corredor, ainda resmungando sobre "Magos idiotas que temem quem os salvam". Não eram eles a quem os magos tinham que temer...


	4. Chapter 4- 3

Olá novamente! Hei, o começo deste capítulo faz juz a classificação, esteja avisado! Por favor, deixem um comentário? Por favor?

Capítulo 3

Sonea acordou quente e descançada pela primeira vez em semanas. Suas costas estava pressionada contra o peito quente de Akkarin e um de seus braços fortes rodeavam sua cintura, deixando sua mão repousar contra seu estômago. Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e percebeu que o dia já tinha começado a clarear. Linhas de sol entravam pelas pequenas aberturas nas cortinas deixando rastros no assoalho de madeira. Os únicos sons no quarto eram os pios dos pássaros no jardim e o ronco baixo de Akkarin. Sonea sorriu para si mesma. Ela nunca tinha ficado acordada o suficiente para ouvir ele roncar – ela nem sabia que ele roncava.

\- O que você está rindo?

Sonea quase deu um pulo com a voz rouca em seu ouvido. Ela tentou se erguer nos cotovelos para olhar para ele, mas os braços se apertaram em volta dela e um beijo foi pressionado contra seu pescoço.

\- Bom dia, Sonea – disse ele baixinho.

\- Bom dia, Akkarin.

Outro beijo em seu pescoço e depois ele esfregou o nariz em sua bochecha.

\- Então, o que você estava rindo?

Sonea rezou para que ele não visse ela corar. A risadinha atrás de si disse ao contrário.

\- Eu não sabia que você roncava...

Seu corpo ficou rígido atrás dela e ele começou a se afastar com cuidado. Sonea se virou e rapidamente agarrou seu braço e o puxou de volta para perto de si.

\- O que foi isso? – ela pediu baixinho.

\- Eu pesso descupas se eu te incomodei com os meus roncos e...

Sonea não o deixou terminar. Seus lábios precionaram com força nos dele e suas línguas duelaram pelo domínio. Os olhos de Akkarin escureceram e suas mãos começaram a vagar pelas suas costas e seus lados em uma carícia que deixavam chamas por onde passavam.

Em um segundo Sonea foi deitada de costas com Akkarin em cima dela prendendo seus braços a cima de sua cabeça com uma das mãos enquanto a outra vagava por todo o seu corpo.

\- Akkarin...

Seus olhos negros queimaram de desejo e ele a beijou com tanto fervor que parecia que era o seu útimo beijo. Seus lábios vagavam pelo seu rosto depositando beijos em suas pálpebras, seu nariz, suas bochechas, seu queixo e por fim voltaram aos lábios onde ele pôs tanto amor que ela ficou com falta de ar.

Sonea estendeu as mãos e começou a desabotuar os botões de sua camisa de dormir enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com os de sua camisola. Oh, quantos botões malditos! Ela chingou alto e com sua vontade fez sua magia desabotoar tudo de uma vez. Akkarin sorriu para ela e voltou a sugar seu pescoço.

Seu corpo se ergueu da cama com tanto praser que ele estava dando a ela. Assim que eles descartaram suas roupas ele a cobriu com seu corpo e suas mãos maravilhosas estavam por todos os lados. Seus lábios desceram para seus seios e ele tomou seu mamilo na boca enquanto apertava o outro com seus dedos. Sonea gemeu baixinho; como era bom estar de volta nos braços desse homem... Akkarin trocou para o outro mamilo e mordeu levemente seu bico sensível. Desta vez Sonea gritou mais alto.

Akkarin ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ela. Uma de suas mãos foram para o seu pescoço e ela o puxou em direção aos seus lábios. O praser era tanto que o meio de suas pernas estava molhado e pulsando no rítimo do seu coração desparado. As mãos de Akkarin deixaram seus seios e deslizaram para baixo, acariciando suas cochas e quadris, sua barriga e subiram por sua cintura e desceram por seus braços.

\- Eu quero você – disse ele roucamente em seu ouvido. – Eu preciso estar dentro de você...

Sonea abriu as pernas e os dois gemeram quando seu corpo se encaixou contra suas cochas. Ela podia sentir seu pênis quente e duro pressionando contra seu quadril. Estendendo uma das mãos entre seus corpos, ela agarrou seu membro pulsando e apertou. Akkarin rosnou em seu ouvido e ele deu uma mordidinha em seu lóbulo da orelha. Ela moveu sua mão para frente e para trás em seu pênis, seu polegar raspando em sua cabeça e recolhendo uma gota molhada que saía dela.

\- Sonea...

Ela sorriu para ele. Puxando sua mão para cima, ela passou sua língua em seu polegar molhado e gemeu com seu gosto almiscarado e forte que era só dele. Akkarin rosnou com a visão e uma de suas mãos desceram e apanhou seu pênis e colocou a ponta contra a entrada de Sonea e esfregou deliberadamente, fazendo os dois gemerem de praser.

\- Você está molhada – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero – ele a beijou com força. – Eu não aguento mais...

Com dois impulsos fortes ele estava totalmente dentro dela, Sonea arqueando da cama com o sentimento de seu membro grosso e duro dentro dela. Era isso que ela precisava... Era o sentimento de amor e segurança que só Akkarin podia lhe dar. Os lábios dele desceram para os dela e o balanço que só dois amantes podiam conhecer começou. Ele puxava e entrava nela com cuidado e lentidão, os dois sentindo um ao outro em suas almas. Seus lábios foram para o pescoço dela e suas investidas começaram a almentar.

\- Akkarin... Mais forte! – Sonea gritou quando ele atingiu o ponto dentro dela com força. – Sim, Sim!

\- Sonea... – ele puxou para trás, deixando só a ponta dentro dela e entrou com força, batendo nela com quase violência. – Você é linda... Sonea, minha Sonea... Você é tão apertada que quase me faz gozar quando eu entro em você...

Com cada palavra que saía de sua boca o prazer de Sonea subia a novos patamares. Ela nunca imaginara que tantas palavras sujas poderiam sair da boca de um nobre. Mas ela não se importava; a voz dele era profunda e suave, fazendo arrepios subirem por todo o seu corpo.

\- Akkarin! Eu vou...

\- Sim – ele gemeu. – Eu não consigo segurar mais...

Com mais dois impulsos fortes os dois vieram com tanta força que podiam ver estrelas por trás de seus olhos. Sonea gozou primeiro, por todo o pênis de Akkarin e logo depois foi a vez dele, soltando sua semente profundamente dentro dela.

\- Sonea, eu te amo... Te amo, mi vita...

\- Amo você, Akkarin...

Depois de um tempo em que suas respirações se acalmaram, Akkarin escorregou para fora dela – os dois gemeram com isso – e rolaram para o lado, Akkarin a abraçando por trás outra vez.

Sonea riu feliz.

\- Sim, isso vai ser um bom dia!

Akkarin deu uma gargalhada e um beijo em sua bochecha. Sonea viu que seus olhos negros brilhavam de diversão.

\- Vamos, algum dos magos vem nos pegar para nossa aldiência em poucos minutos e já estamos atrasados – ele se levantou e deu alguns passos na direção do banheiro.

Ela fez uma careta em sua direção.

\- E a cupa foi de quem?

Akkarin abriu a boca para responder mas Sonea levantou a mão para pedir silêncio. Ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou com força.

\- Eu não me importo se você roncar – ela começou. Ele começou a endurecer mas ela esfregou suas costas e ele relaxou novamente. – Na verdade eu durmo melhor te ouvindo ao meu lado. Seus roncos me deixam mais calma e me levam para o sono em poucos minutos.

Ele levantou seu queixo e sorriu para ela. Seus lábios se encostaram e ele caiu um beijo neles.

\- Obrigado.

XXXXXX

Os dois entraram no Salão do Clã no meio de um círculo de guerreiros que vieram lhes buscar em seu quarto. Sonea olhou em volta do salão e percebeu que estava lotado, com magos sentados em todos os lugares disponíveis que podiam achar. Na frente do salão estavam os magos elevados; Lord Osen que usava as vestes azuis do Administrador – com a visão dele Sonea sentiu Akkarin endurecer ao seu lado – lord Balkan, Lady Vinara, Lord Telano, Lord Peakin e o Rei, sentado em sua cadeira alta. O acento do Lord supremo estava vazio.

\- Daremos início a audiência para decidir o que fazer com Sonea e Akkarin, os Magos Negros – começou Osen.

Sonea pôs o que estava sendo dito em segundo plano e começou a pensar no que eles poderiam fazer com ela e Akkarin. Os dois não iriam sobreviver se o Clã os mandassem retornar para Sachaka. E isso era o que ela mais temia.

\- ... E agora, depois de tudo que ouviram, eu pesso que votem se os dois devem ser perdoados e asseitos no Clã novamente. Se o voto for sim, deixem seus globos brancos. Se não, os virem para a cor vermelha. Votem!

Centenas de globos brancos subiram para o teto do salão e poucos deles viraram vermelho.

\- Akkarin e Sonea, vocês estão perdoados por usar Magia Negra e agradecidos por defenderem o Clã e a nossa cidade. Os dois mais uma vez são membros de pleno direito do Clã dos Magos.

O rosto de Sonea abriu em um largo sorriso para Akkarin, que ergueu os cantos dos lábios em retorno.

\- Agora – retomou Osen – Vamos votar se Akkarin deve voltar a posição de Lord Supremo...

Akkarin quase sufocou ao lado dela e Sonea pegou seu braço com força antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa em voz alta. Ele a encarou interrogativamente e ela balançou sua cabeça de vagar. Ele abriu a boca e ela balançou novamente, seus dedos se apertando em seu braço. Akkarin suspirou profundamente e acenou para ela. Sonea sorriu e lhe soltou o braço.

Os dois olharam para cima no tempo de ver mais globos se tornarem vermelho, mas a maioria ainda continuavam brancos. Eles tinham conseguido!

\- Lord Akkarin, da Casa Delvon, Família Velan, retorna como nosso Lord Supremo – disse o Administrador e sua voz chegou em todos os cantos do Enorme salão.

Lord Balkan se levantou e desamarrou uma faixa preta de sua cintura. Ele caminhou até Akkarin, fez uma reverência e amarrou a faixa em sua cintura.

\- Como o Lord Supremo, você irá conduzir o fim da audiência. Sonea, você pode se sentar junto aos outros magos – disse ele gesticulando na direção geral dos bancos onde estavam os magos.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro; a mão dela tinha se erguido para lançar algu poder de força, mas percebeu que a mão pertencia a Dannyl.

\- Descupe, força do hábito – ela sorriu para ele. Se virando, ela fez uma reverência para Akkarin e sorriu para ele.

\- Bem-vindo de volta, Lord Supremo.

Ele sorriu de volta e fez sinal para ela ir com Dannyl.

Depois que Akkarin terminou de fazer seu juramento de Lord Supremo novamente e jurar a não praticar Magia Negra sem a ordem expressa dos Magos Superiores e do próprio Rei, foi a vez de Sonea. Seu juramento foi praticamente o mesmo de Akkarin, tirando a parte do juramento do Lord Supremo. Foi aprovado também que ela poderia terminar seus estudos, já que faltava apenas um mês para que ela os concluísse.

Depois disto tudo correu normalmente, tirando o tempo em que Lord Osen pediu que fizessem uma votação para o cargo de Administrador, alegando que ele era apenas o ajudante de Lorlen e não estava sendo treinado para o trabalho. Depois que os magos superiores escolheram alguns magos para o cargo, a votação começou novamente.

Para a surpresa de Sonea, ouve um impate entre Lord Garrel e Rothen. O voto de desempate pertencia ao Lord Supremo, que depois de sorrir brevemente na direção de Sonea, deu o seu voto para Rothen. Agora o alquimista era o novo administrador do Clã.


	5. Chapter 5- 4

Olá novamente... Vamos para o próximo capítulo! Comentários? Sugestões?

Capítulo 4

Era meio engraçado, meio perturbador, quando os aprendizes se expalhavam enquanto ela andava em direção à residência do Lord Supremo. Engraçado, porquê há um ano, eles não se preocupavam em se mover, eles tornaram mais difícil para ela passar. Perturbador, porquê a razão que eles se dispersavam era porque eles tinham medo de dela. Tem sido ummês. Que mês. A luta por Imardin, indulto do rei, não só para ela, mas para Akkarin também. Novos Aprendizes sussurravam por trás de suas mãos enquanto elapassava.

\- É ela. Ela é Sonea.

\- Eu pensei que ela seria maior, de alguma forma. Ela não parece poderosa.

\- Ela é o segundo mago mais poderoso do clã. Ou ela será, quando ela se formar.

\- Ouvi dizer que ela é mais poderosa que o Lord Supremo. Ouvi dizer que ela tem a magia em seu sangue.

\- Não seja bobo. Se ela fosse mais poderosa que o Lord Supremo, eles não iriam se incomodar fazendo-a terminar a sua formação.

Os Aprendizes entraram em suas salas de aulas, tendo os seus sussurros com eles. Sonea balançou a cabeça. Mais poderosa do que Akkarin, de fato! Nunca. Segunda mais poderosa doClã, Sim. Mas nunca mais poderosa do que ele. Ela entrou na Arena com uma ligeira levesa em seupasso. E a primeira pessoa que ela viu foi Regin. Maldito seja ele. Ele é provavelmente o único aprendiz no Clã que ainda parece ter prazer em irritar o inferno fora dela. Sua família lutou o mais difícil de ter não apenas Akkarin, mas ela também, executados pelos crimes de aprender magia negra.

\- Sonea! – Lord Balkan avançou em sua direção - O administrador quer vê-la.

Rothen estava de pé apenas na borda da Arena sorrindo para ela.

\- MeuLord – ela foi até ele e fez uma reverência. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu. – Administrador.

\- Sonea. Você está lutando comigo hoje. Não podemos pedir Akkarin, e eu sou o mais próximo que pode se apossar para um pequeno adversário.

\- Você é?

Não seja insolente, jovem. Você ainda não se formou.

\- Semana que vem.

\- Precisamente. Vá em frente e fique pronta.

Então, eles lutaram. Demorou um pouco, mas Sonea o venceu, devido a uma pequena falha entre o chão e o escudo dele. Em seguida, Regin pediu uma luta. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Não estava mesmo com a respiração acelerada.

\- Regin, talvez se nós deixarmos Sonea ter uma pausa... - começou Lord balkan.

\- Não. Ele quer uma luta, ele pode ter uma. Estou bem. Eu estou prontoa – interrompeu ela gravemente.

Lord Balkan acenou com a cabeça e foi ficar ao lado dos aprendizes na lateral da Arena. Com o seu sinal, a luta começou.

Regin enviou uma chuva de golpes de força para ela. Sonea suspirou intediada. Seu poder mal era utilizado para manter seu escudo em pé. Mas mesmo assim ela estava mantendo a concentração, e é por isso que ela nãoviu. Ela não conseguiu se proteger.

Algo quebrou seu escudo, batendo-a de seus pés. Rothen e Balkan correram paraela. É engraçado. Ela podia vê-los, mas eles estavammuito borrados. Ela ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, ouviu Balkan a falar rapidamente com Regin, que olhava horrorizado para ela. Rothen pegou sua mão e lhe disse que ela iria ficar bem. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu fracamente.

\- Rothen, eu sei que vou ficar bem – sussurrou para ele.

\- Alguma coisa está te machucando? - Lady Vinara perguntou. Quando ela chegou aqui?

\- Não.

\- Sonea, olhe para mim - Ela olhou para acurandeira. - Ela vai perder a consciência em breve, espero.

\- Senhora?

\- O que é, Sonea? Você está com dor?

\- Oh, não, senhora. É apenas minhas pernas. Eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas... E o bebê?

Ela não se lembra de nada depois disso.

Sonea estava inconsciente durante oito dias inteiros. Sua magia tinha que ser constantemente drenado de seu corpo, devido a agitação que construía em sua mente; Ela não podia controlá-lo. Eles estavam indo para perdê-la completamente se não tivessem cuidado.

O acidente, como eles estavam chamando estes dias, tinha sido causado por uma pequena fraqueza no telhado da Arena. Regin, com a intenção de saltar é a jogar golpes de força para ela, iria rodea-la e por trás e tentar encontrar um ponto fraco no escudo de Sonea. Um desses golpes bateram no teto e isso tinha danificado ainda mais e uma das lajes tinha caído. Sem nunca ter feito um escudo contra objetos físicos, somente para magia, Sonea tinha sido arrancada de seus pés e a laje caiu sobre suas costas.

Regin tinha tentado jogá-la longe dela, colocando tudo o que tinha no feitiço. Ele conseguiu parar a pedra de bater na cabeça dela, mas não poderia empurrá-lo para longe dela. Como Sonea tinha se abaixado instintivamente, ela deixou suas costas vulneráveis ao ataque. Nada poderia ter sido feito. Tudo acabou tão rápido. Quando ela disse ah Lady Vinara que não conseguia sentir as pernas, todos pararam de respirar.

Regin tinha ficado horrorizado. Ele tinha gritado para Balkan salvá-la e pedindo desculpas, uma e outra vez, chorando quando lhe disseram que ela não poderia mais andar. Para alguém que tinha saído do seu caminho para tornar a vida miserável para ela quando ambos eram aprendizes, para alguém que nunca, nunca gostou dela, ele expressou a culpa suficiente para limpar a lousa. Ele tinha sido dito, repetidas vezes, que não era culpa dele.

Balkan foi procurar o Lord Supremo e trazê-lo para os Alojamentos dos Curandeiros. Quando eles tinham dito sobre o acidente a Akkarin, ele ficou mortalmente pálido, agarrando violentamente na parte de trás de uma cadeira e depois correu a Lady Vinara. Na primeira vez ele tinha exigido, e quando isso não teve resultado, então pediu para ser autorizada a vê-la. Vinara não deixá-lo entrar até o dia seguinte. Nesse ponto eles sabiam, e assim ele o fez, que ela não iria poder andar novamente. Nem mesmo eles, os Magos que tinham derrotado os Ichanis, poderiam curá-la.

Eles haviam perguntado a Akkarin se ele poderia curá-la usando magia negra. Ele tinha sacudido a cabeça.

\- Rothen, se eu pudesse curá-la usando minha magia, eu teria feito isso até agora. Mas para usar magia negra para o bem, Sonea pagaria com sua alma. Eu duvido que ela me agradeceria por isso.

O mago Negro tinha derrubado lágrimas em cima de Sonea e não soltou sua mão por muito tempo. Depois de algumas horas, Lady Vinara lhe deu a notícia que por incrível que pareça o poder de Sonea tinha agido instintivamente e tinha formado um escudo impenetrável em volta de sua barriga, protegendo o bebê de tudo que tinha a atingido. Com isso todos suspiraram de alívio e gratidão a qualquer divindade que os tinha ajudado. Akkarin tinha se virado para Sonea e sorriu para ela, seu dedo deslisando em seu rosto pálido.

\- Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Mi Vita. Você sabia o que fazer para proteger o nosso filho...

Faziam oito dias longos que sentíam-se como se fossem vidas. Akkarin, depois dos primeiros três dias que ele tinha ficado ao seu lado, tinha deixado, escondendo-se em sua residência. Não querendo sair e não querendo falar com ninguém. Quando o rei pediu para vê-lo, ele tinha sido dito que não, que o Lord Supremo estava doente. Quando ele tinha feito isso, a fábrica de fofocas tinha ido a potência máxima. O dia em que ela tinha acordado, era apenas dois dias antes de sua graduação.

XXXXXX

Sonea se lembrava muito pouco durante os oito dias. Ela foi colocada sob medicação, mantida sedada e mantida longe do seu corpo. Lembrava-se de vez em quando de ouvir vozes familiares: Rothen, Vinara, Dannyl e, uma vez, a de Akkarin. Ela se lembrava nada sobre deixar a Arena, e nada da tentativa de se curar. Mas o dia em que ela acordou será sempre entranhado em sua memória.

\- MinhaLady!

\- Sonea? Você está bem? Você pode me ouvir, querida?

\- Sim... - ela não podia falar acima de um sussurro. Ela estava com muita sede.

\- Tem alguma dor?

\- Não ... não a dor ... mas ... minhas pernas ...

\- Sonea, você foi gravemente ferida. É a suascostas. Está quebrada. Sinto muito... mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Não podemos curá-la.

\- O que você quer dizer? – pediu ela ansiosamente.

\- Sonea, eu sinto muito... Mas eu tenho medo que você nunca andará novamente.

Ela não tinha tanta certeza como se sentia sobre não andar. Ela tinha perdido a graduação, mas assim que ela era forte o suficiente, eles lhe ajudariam em uma cadeira especial.

Sonea queria ver Akkarin e perguntava a todos se ele viria visita-la, mas ninguém sabia dizer alguma coisa. Ela precisava que ele estivesse perto dela, lhe apoiando e dando sua força assim como ela tinha feito por ele depois da luta do Ichani. Mas os dias se passaram e ele não apareceu. A cada dia ela ficava mais triste e começou a se perguntar se ele, apesar de tudo, não a queria mais depois disso.

Eles trouxeram a cadeira de rodas depois de alguns dias. Ela nunca tinha visto uma engenhoca como ela.

\- Eu não estou sentando nessa coisa.

Rothen mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Por que não? – ele pediu.

\- Eu não sou... Eu não quero... Eu não sou fraca! – onde estava Akkarin? Ele tinha que estar aqui!

\- Sonea, isso é uma maneira de andar em torno do Clã. Você não pode levitar, porque você não pode suportar as pernas. Você pode facilmente se virar, mas até que você aprenda, alguém terá que ajudar você.

\- Rothen, eu não vou ser ajudada em qualquer lugar. É ruim o suficiente. Eu tenho o que chamamos de magia. Eu posso me impulsionar por mim mesma.

Ela já estava furiosamente envergonhada por sua claudicação. Ela não podia andar, não podia suportar seu próprio peso, ela não podia fazer nada além de sentar-se ou deitar-se. Ela poderia puxar-se em uma posição sentada, ela poderia usar seus braços para a maioria do que ela precisava. Mas se o objeto estava fora do seu alcance, ela era inútil. Ela tinha que ser ajudada a se lavar em primeiro lugar! Ela não precisava desta cadeira para chamar ainda mais atenção... Mas Rothen estava certo - ela não poderia levitar em tudo. Seria preciso muita magia para levitar seu auto sentado. Sonea mordeu seu próprio lábio.

Rothen lhe observava de perto.

\- Você não pode se esconder aqui para sempre – disse ele calmamente.

Ele tinha um ponto. Ela se empurrou-se na posição vertical. Rothen deu um passo para a frente para ajudar-lhe da cama para a cadeira.

Ela já estava vestida, seu vestido verde. Seu melhor. Eles tinham vindo por aquela manhã - ou melhor Vinara teve, e deixou cair o vestido em cima da cama. Isso é as regras de graduação. O chefe da Disciplina escolhida tinha que dar ao aprendiz um vestido ou um casaco da cor correspondente. Ela tinha perguntado se ainda podia se tornar uma curandeira.

\- Eu ainda posso se tornar umacuradora?

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Ainda posso ser uma curadora, se eu não posso andar?

\- Não seja ridícula! É claro que você pode. Você está manca, não morta. Nada no livro de regras diz que você tem que ficar em pé para curar. Você precisa de alguma ajuda?

Eu sou manca, não morta.

Vinara sorriu e saiu. Tinha levado um tempo, trabalhando para fora como colocar o vestido. Calças e camisas, eles eram fáceis. Uma coisa de cada vez. Ela poderia segurar sua bunda para fora da cama com um braço, puxar as calças para cima com uma mão, e camisas, obviamente, não foram um problema.

Ela conseguiu passar sobre sua cabeça e por os braços através das mangas. Ficou agrupados em torno de sua cintura. Ela ficou cada vez mais agitada. Vinara estava lhe observando neste momento, de pé na porta. Um servo tinha dado um passo à frente para ajudar, mas Vinara deteve-o. Sonea se empurrou para cima em um braço, puxou metade da saia para baixo, fez o mesmo com o outro, deixando-o um pouco puxou para cima e para baixo. Ela deslizou um braço ao redor de minhas pernas inúteis, puxando-os para cima e puxando a saia finalmente no lugar. Ela estava corado, com lágrimas picando meus olhos, um pedaço de frustração na minha garganta.

\- Bem feito - Vinara havia dito, em voz baixa. Sonea não considerava uma conquista, mas a curandeira fez.

\- Rothen - ela disse agora, em voz baixa. - Rothen, deixe-me tentar isso sozinha... Se você poderia trazer a cadeira ao lado da cama... Bem próximo a ela e apenas mantê-la firme?

Ele fez, lhe observando de perto. Ela detectou A voz mental de Vinara, chamando Rothen, mas ela a bloqueou. Não é da sua conta. Ela se arrastou para a direita na beira da cama I escorregou para a cadeira.

\- Cinco dos dez para o desembarque, oito para a sua desmontagem - Rothen diz, astutamente. - Você quer empurrar essa cadeira, ou devo fazer por mais um pouco? - Ela olhou para ele. - Você confiou em mim quando não fazia em mais ninguém. Deixe-me ajudá-la agora. Você pode aprender a empurrar-se mais tarde.

Ela virou-se para o jardim, fazendo-lhe tomar o seu lugar atrás da cadeira.

O progresso levou cinco minutos dolorosamente lentos para chegarem ao Salão dos Magos. Ela se inclinou para a frente na cintura e, em seguida, sentou-se, com as mãos cuidadosamente dobradas no colo.


	6. Chapter 6- 5

Olá, aqui está o próximo capítulo. Aproveitem e me diz o que acharem!

Capítulo 5

Dannyl se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Rothen.

\- Ela está nervosa?

\- Aterrorizada. Não da cerimônia – ele lançou um olhar de desagrado na direção de Akkarin, que até agora não tinha olhado para cima de seu colo.

\- Ela tem medo do que as pessoas vão dizer - disse ele, entendê-la melhor.

\- Ela não gosta da cadeira de rodas. Ela acha que a faz parecer fraco."

\- Você quer que eu fale com ela? Eu sei o que é como ser diferente - Rothen lhe examinou. Dannyl deveria saber o que é como ser diferente. Depois da guerra, ele se levantou na frente de uma reunião e anunciou que eles poderiam dizer o que queriam, mas ele estava cansado de esconder isso. Ele era gay, vivendo com Tayend, dormindo com Tayend, e se eles tiveram problemas, ambos foram mais do que felizes para sair. Ele disse que não ia ser alguém que ele não era por causa do fanatismo tacanho - veja onde estreiteza deles tinha chegado antes. Sonea tinha sido à espreita nas sombras e ela deu um passo adiante e disse que ela estava dando todo o seu apoio a Dannyl e Tayend, e então ela deu um olhar para Akkarin. Ele tinha rido e disse se era isso que Dannyl queria, que era o que ele deseja obter. Certamente haviam tido fofocas, mas quando alguns aprendizes de diferentes estágios disse que eles eram os mesmos, Sonea havia anunciado que ela quase sacrificou tudo pelo Clã e já era tempo para eles crescerem. Foi uma prova da influência que ela tinha no Clã, que não tinha havido mais discussões.

\- Você provavelmente seria melhor do que eu – disse Rothen sorrindo.

Então eles tiveram que olhar para a frente; a serimônia estava prestes a começar. Sonea parecia frágil. Sempre fora magra, e agora ela estava mais magra. Só o pequeno solavanco em seu estômago estava saliente.

Akkarin presidiu, olhando para ela. Ele parecia terrível. Sombras estavam sob seus olhos, ele estava mais pálido do que ela; Sonea podia jurar que ele tinha perdido alguns quilos. Uma dor surda de perda floresceu em seu peito mais uma vez. Por que ele não tinha ido vizitá-la durante todos esses dias? Mas ela também podia ver que ele não estava bem.

Vinara olhou para ele de sua posição mais abaixo, franzindo a testa. Como Lord Supremo, ele conduziu a Cerimônia de formatura.

\- Sonea, você pode jurar verdadeiramente que você tem acolhido e honrado a promessa que você fez como um novato? – perguntou ele, sua voz um pouco rouca, como se ele não a tivesse usado ah algum tempo.

\- Eu não posso, mas minhas razões para a violação são razões que todos conhecemos bem. Eu defendidos-lo sempre que era possível para que possa ser acolhida - Ouve um silêncio de morte. A cerimônia de formatura de Sonea é a primeira e última em que o aprendiz admitia a quebrar seu voto.

\- Sonea, você promete agora, para defender o seu voto dos Magos e jurar nunca usar seus poderes para o ganho pessoal? Você jura para proteger e honrar o Clã e jura para honrar e proteger o seu rei? você promete diante de testemunhas, que vai homenagear o Chefe de sua Disciplina e usar o seu poder como um membro daquela Disciplina, para servir o Clã? - continuou ele.

\- Eu juro.

\- Sonea, recite os seus votos, conforme estabelecido pela Lei do Clã.

Sonea estendeu os braços para ele. Eles estavam conversando mentalmente, uma conversa que nenhum dos outros podiam ouvir – ele tinha dito a ela que ele iria lhe ajudar a ficar em pé. Akkarin se levantou e foi para o lado dela, dobrando seus braços fortes ao seu redor e a segurando em uma posição ereta. VTodos podiam ver isso na cara dele - Akkarin estava suportando todo o seu peso, apenas para que ela pudesse seguir a tradição e ficar em pé enquanto ela fazia seu juramento.

\- Eu juro hoje, para defender e proteger a Lei do Clã. Eu me comprometo a honrar e respeitar minha disciplina. Eu me comprometo a servir e proteger o meu Rei, o Lord Supremo, o chefe da minha disciplina, e as pessoas. Eu me comprometo a cumprir o meu dever e curar os necessitados. Eu juro que eu nunca vou quebrar a Lei do Clã de novo, compriendo plenamente as condições e restrições dessas leis. Eu também juro que eu estou fazendo este voto de livre e espontânea vontade e que ninguém me forçou a fazer isso.

Akkarin deixou-a de volta para baixo com cuidado, arrumando a saia do vestido em suas pernas. Ele voltou ao seu lugar e se sentou com uma pequena careta. A dor no rosto de Sonea era visível a todos. Ela nunca tinha dito que estavacom dor e ela não tinha a intenção de dizer, principalmente a Vinara, pelo olhar em seu rosto.

\- Sonea, declaro-lhe um membro da Aliança Magicians. Lady Vinara – Akkarin olhou para a curandeira.

\- Sonea, eu a recebo para os curandeiros e confio em você para defender os Votos - Vinara lhe entregou as vestes verdes e Sonea as aceitou silenciosamente, como a ocasião pedia.

\- A cerimônia está concluída.

Sonea foi cercada por uma multidão de simpatizantes e parabéns. Dannyl cortou caminho entre a massa e a resgatou, empurrando-a para o lado. Ele a abraçou com cuidado e ela lhe abraçou de volta. Dannyl sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

\- Parabéns, Lady Sonea – disse ele divertido.

\- Obrigada, Lord Dannyl.

Rothen aparece de algum lugar e leva os dois de volta para seus aposentos para uma xícara de chá. Sonea é dada um generoso copo de raka - ela ainda não tomou o sumi, e ela duvidava que nunca iria gostar. Eles Falaram sobre coisas sem sentido, até que ela começou a sentir o cansaço do dia chegar em seus ossos.

\- Bem, Rothen, Dannyl, tão bom como esta conversa foi, estou exausta. Vou para a cama – disse ela suspirando.

Eles se despediram e Dannyl a levou a residência do Lord Supremo. Akkarin estava longe de ser visto uma vez que ela estava lá dentro. Fui diretamente para o quarto que ficava em um canto da pequena sala de visitas. Ela poderia usar suas mãos para girar as rodas e se conduzir para os lugares, mas o processo era lento e ela ficou frustrada.

Sonea se sentou por um tempo, observando as chamas. Suas mãos repousavam sobre suas pernas, mas ela não sabia disso. Ela só percebia que elas estavam em tudo quando olhava para baixo. A menina correu as mãos sobre as as pernas. Suas mãos registraram a presença das pernas, mas as pernas não sentiam suas mãos. Sonea estava se Sentindo incompleta; com uma sensação de medo. É isso, ela percebeu. Ela não se sentia completa; Como se uma parte dela estava faltando. Ainda mais com o aparente abandono de Akkarin.

Sonea se assustou quando a portada sala se fechou. Akkarin parecia igualmente surpreso ao lhe ver.

\- Sonea – ele acenou para ela.

\- Akkarin – ela respondeu com a voz trêmula. Oh, como ela queria que ele a pegasse em seus braços fortes e lhe dissesse que tudo ficaria bem... Mas ele olhou para ela. E então, sem outra palavra, ele saiu da sala e desapareceu nas escadas.

E Por três semanas inteiras ele não lhe disse outra palavra. Ela não sabia porquê, e a cada vez que ele passava por ela sem dizer nada, Sonea iria se sentir magoada, por qualquer motivo estranho. Será que o mago não se importava mais com ela? E o bebê? Será que ela só estava aqui por pena? Por um senso de obrigação da parte dele? Ele nem sequer olhava para ela. I além de tudo isso, ela tinha de ajustar-se à cadeira de rodas, ajustar-se à terrível dor que atingia as costas às vezes, e ajustar à sua nova vida como uma curandeira.

Mas se ajustar para ele lhe ignorar, isso era impossível. "Ele está desgostoso de mim", - pensou ela. "eu posso sentir isso". Naquela noite – e nas outras que se seguiram - Sonea chorou em seu quarto até que o sono a levou em suas sombras escuras... Ela dizia a si mesma que é apenas a dor, apenas a frustração. É algo que eu não posso dizer com certeza.

Converças varriam o Clã que o Lord Supremo estava lutrancado em seu quarto e que se recusava a falar com qualquer um – até mesmo o rei. Ele não aparecia em público desde a graduação de Sonea. Sonea não falava, mas ela disse a Rothen que ela não o viu. Rumores ganhavam velocidade que ele estava procurando dentro da Magia Negra para uma forma de ajudar a Sonea, tentando achar uma maneira de curá-la, onde tudo o mais tinha falhado.

Quando um mês se passou sem que ninguém vê-lo, Rothen, como o Administrador, resolveu tomar a matéria em suas próprias mãos. Ele iria até a Residência tarde da noite.

Sonea ainda estava acordada, sentada junto ao fogo na sala de visitas na parte da frente da residência. Ela olhou para cima em surpresa quando a porta se abriu.

\- Rothen. É tarde para uma visita, não é? – perguntou ela, sua voz maçante. Rothen extremeceu.

\- Estou aqui para ver o Lord Supremo.

\- Ele não vai vê-lo. Ele não vai falar comigo. Ele não vai sequer olhar para mim. Ele está desgostoso comigo – disse ela, algumas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

Rothen suspirou. A situação estava mais grave do que ele tinha imaginado.

\- Será que ele disse isso?

\- Eu podia ver isso em seus olhos naquela noite, após a cerimônia."

\- Tenho certeza que ele – Sonea levantou uma mão para calá-lo.

\- Não Rothen... Eu vou para a cama. Ele fica em seu quarto, onde ele sempre está. Boa sorte para tentar falar com ele... Se ele permite que você através da porta, o que é.

Sonea estava certa. Quando ele bateu na porta, não veio nenhuma resposta. Se ela não tivesse dito, ele teria assumido que Akkarin não estava lá dentro.

\- Ele estáaí, Rothen; eu lhe disse - ele não vai falar com ninguém – Rothen suspirou e tomou uma decisão. Estendendo a mão, ele abriu a porta.

Um cheiro de um quarto sem ventilação por algum tempo atingiu o nariz do mago assim que a porta se abriu. Akkarin estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Ele parecia horrível. Seu rosto parecia mais fino, e os círculos escuros que estavam presentes no dia em que Sonea tinha se formado são agora mais profundos, mais escuros; Rothen apostaria que ele não tinha feito a barba a mais de vinte dias. Sua voz, quando ele falou, estava rachada e seca.

\- O que você quer, Rothen?

\- Eu vim para descobrir por que você parece ter se exilado de nós. Eu vim para lhe perguntar por que nem mesmo Sonea vê-lo mais. E eu quero saber por que ela pensa que você está tão desgostoso com ela e o fato de que ela não pode andar. Você não vai sequer olhar para ela.

\- Será que ela acha isso de mim? - Ele parecia fraco e derrotado.

\- Ela faz. Por que você não vai fazer nada?

\- Porque não há nada que eu possa fazer.

\- Akkarin, há rumores que você precisa saber sobre - As pessoas estão falando... Eles acham que você está estudando Magia Negra de novo, procurando uma maneira de ajudá-la.

\- Não! Rothen, eu disse a você. Se eu ainda tentou curá-la com magia negra, ela pagaria cosua alma. Além disso, não há nenhuma maneira que eu faria isso. Sonea está grávida e eu nunca prejudicaria o nosso filho!

\- Você sabe, Akkarin. Existe uma facção aqui no Clã que iria usar isso contra você... Você sabe o que a condição era.

\- Claro que eu sei o que a condição era! E quando eu olhei, eu sabia o que aconteceria comigo se eu fosse pego! Para ela, Rothen, eu faria isso – ele gritou. – Esse é o maldito problema! EU NÃO POSSO FAZER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA PARA ELA! EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER!

Teve um silêncio, pesado com a implicação de sua sentença final. Ele parecia perceber o que tinha falado. Akkarin virou o rosto.

\- Eu vou voltar para o Clã E vou falar com Sonea. Você pode simplesmente... Ir embora, por favor?

\- Eu tenho a sua palavra? – questionou Rothen. O mago na cama olhou para ele com desagrado.

Lord Rothen, você está sendo rude. Lorlen pelo menos sabia onde a linha foi desenhada.

Rothen extremeceu com o tom de voz do Lord Supremo mas se firmou e continuou. Isso tinha que terminar nesta mesma noite.

\- Ah, mas eu não sou Lorlen E você recusou até mesmo o Rei. Tudo bem que nós não gostamos muito dele, mas ele continua sendo o rei. Eu tenho todo o direito de ser rude com você, se ele vai te acordar um pouco. Volte lá fora, faça o seu maldito trabalho e não faça Sonea pensar que você está desgostoso com ela novamente.

Quando ele terminou o silêncio reinou no quarto.

Estranhamente, é Sonea que quebra a tensão. Os dois homens saltam quando ouviram sua voz no fundo da escada. Estávamos nariz com nariz, olhando um para o outro.

\- Akkarin, você precisa vir até aqui. Agora mesmo - Sua voz estava tremendo ligeiramente.

Rothen olhou na direção da porta e depois para o homem. Acenando adeus ele desceu primeiro, batendo a porta do quarto atrás de dele. Chegando na sala seus lábios se contraiu na direção de Sonea. Ela estava encarando a escada como se ela a tivesse insultado pessoalmente.

\- Akkarin! – ela chamou novamente. Eles ouviram a porta do quarto se abrir e fechar e, em seguida passos descendo as escadas.

\- Rothen, poderia nos dar alguma privacidade? – Sonea pediu, bem na hora que ele estava saindo. Ele estava rindo enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Sonea se virou bem na hora que Akkarin apareceu na porta da sala. Ela o faz se sentar, e então ela conduz sua cadeira a menos de três polegadas dele. Ela olha para seus olhos negros.

\- Você está doente – começou.

\- Obrigado.

\- Bem, você faz - disse ela, brutalmente. - Você olha, para ser perfeitamente honesta, absolutamente horrível. Você não parecia tão ruim quando estávamos em Sachaka. Você precisa fazer a barba, ter um banho e ser Curado.

Ela, então, cruzou as mãos e olhou para ele.

\- Quando você ficou tão rude? – Akkarin perguntou.

\- Quando você começou a agir como uma criança assustada. Quando me formei, depois de tudo que passamos juntos em Sachaka, eu não vou ter você me ignorando, Akkarin; E se você tanto como tocar esses livros outra vez - eu sei que você tem, não tente negá-lo -... Eu vou te matar- nem que seja a a útima coisa que eu faça.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas Sonea levantou a mão e lhe deu um olhar mortal, suas bochechas vermelhas de raiva. Akkarin fechou a boca obedientemente.

\- Não me interrompa! Você está indo para tomar um banho e fazer a barba, em seguida volte aqui, para mim e eu vou te curar. Amanhã você vai voltar para os seus deveres no Clã e ser um maldito Lord Supremo, incluindo preencher e ler a papelada, que a este tempo já deve estar com mais de meio metro de altura. e então, no dia seguinte, você vai se encontrar com o Rei - ele deve estar muito irritado com sua recusa - e você vai ficar de pé na frente dele e assumir tudo o que ele lhe disser com dignidade. Você me entende, Akkarin?


	7. Chapter 7- 6

Capítulo 6

Sonea sorriu e seus olhos brilharam quando ela percebeu que Akkarin quase tinha deixado a boca se abrir de choque com suas palavras.

\- Sinto muito - ele suspirou, sua voz rouca. E então ele começa a chorar.

Akkarin se ajoelhou aos meus pés e enterrou o rosto em seu colo. - Me desculpe, que eu te fiz sentir como se eu estava desgostoso de você. Eu sinto muito, sinto muito! Sonea estendeu a mão e acariciou seu cabelo com carinho. Ele parecia aliviado com esse gesto, seus soluços diminuindo e seus ombros tremiam apenas ocasionalmente. Quando elese acalmou, Akkarin ergueu o rosto para odela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e suas bochechas avermelhadas.

\- Você não precisa pedir desculpas. Você não tem nada que se desculpar – disse ela, tentando transmitir calma.

\- Mas diga que você me perdoa, por favor? - Seu rosto e os olhos estavam cheios de necessidade.

\- Eu perdôo você, então. Agora vá lá em cima e lave o rosto, em seguida, vá ter esse banho - ela beijou sua testa suavemente.

Akkarin sorriu para ela e a abraçou perto de seu peito. Sonea enrugou o nariz involuntariamente. Ele se afastou e lhe deu um olhar.

\- O que? - ele exigiu.

\- Akkarin, sinto muito... Mas você cheira horrível! Caro senhor, vá e tome aquele banho... Vou chamar Takan para mudar seus lençóis enquanto você estiver no banho. Vou pedir para levar suas vestes para a lavagem; você pode usar o conjunto de reserva amanhã. Se eles precisam de alteração, ir e levá-los agora.

Akkarin sorriu para ela e fogiu escada a cima. Sua risada podia ser escutada até o banheiro.

\- Takan? – Sonea chamou depois de ouvir a porta do banheiro bater. Ela tinha certeza de que o servo estava por perto em algum lugar.

\- Lady Sonea? – ele entrou pela porta que levava a cozinha. – O que posso fazer pela Senhora?

Sonea sorriu para ele. Ela gostava do homem. Ele sempre fora fiel a eles.

\- Eu preciso que você troque os lençóis e cobertores da cama de Akkarin. Ele está no banho e eu acredito que tudo irá voltar ao normal. Por favor, pegue suas vestes – elas estão imundas – e as mande para a lavagem; ele irá usar a de reserva... Ah, e você tem alguma sobra do jantar? Vou tentar fazê-lo engolir.

Takan sorriu alegremente para ela e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Eu sempre tenho algo para comer, minha Senhora! – ele exclamou indignado. – Eu... Obrigado, por ajudar o Mestre...

\- Não precisa me agradecer, Takan. Eu preciso que algo volte a ser normal.

Takan fez uma reverência e saiu para cumprir as ordens. Sonea suspirou contente. Tudo estava voltando ao normal... Ela virou sua cadeira e entrou em seu quarto, conseguindo transferir seu corpo da cadeira para a cama sem problemas.

Depois de quase uma hora sua porta se abre e Akkarin, agora de banho tomado e barba feita, entrou e sorriu para ela. Sonea sorriu de volta e quase se assustou quando ele a pegou em um abraço, agachado a sua frente.

\- Muito melhor - ela diz com um sorriso.

\- Jovem, você está falando com o Lord Supremo. Cuidado com o seu tom.

\- Oh, sim, você está se sentindo melhor. Boa noite, Akkarin.

Ele parou e a fitou com seu olhar negro. Sonea suspirou e olhou para ele.

\- O que?

\- Você está vindo comigo. Eu estou cançado de dormir em uma cama grande e fria – ele disse calmamente.

\- Akkarin... Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas, para chegar em seu quarto é preciso subir a escada...

Ele lhe deu um olhar exasperado.

\- E para que eu sirvo?

Antes que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, Akkarin se levantou e a pegou da cama, seus braços apoiando suas costas e pernas, todo o seu lado descançando contra seu peito largo.

\- Akkarin! – ela deu um gritinho. – O que você está fazendo?

\- Te levando para o nosso quarto, meu amor. Eu preciso de você...

Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando que ele a levasse para cima. Fazia tempo que ela não subia aquelas escadas e passava por todas aquelas portas... Quanto eles tinham passado dentro daquelas paredes? Muito, ela tinha certeza.

Ele abriu a porta de seu quarto e a pôs em cima da cama, agora fresca com cobertores e lençóis limpos. Ela já estava vestida com sua camisola de dormir, e tudo o que tinha que fazer era deixar seu corpo se afundar nos travesseiros macios. Akkarin logo se juntou a ela na cama, seu corpo se moldando atrás dela e seus braços cercando sua cintura.

Tinha passado muito tempo que eles estavam sozinhos e Sonea queria tirar todo proveito possível. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos e os ergueu, depositando um beijo em sua mão muito maior. Ela sentiu seus lábios sorrir em seu pescoço e ela foi virada de costas.

Ela sorriu para ele, que estava com o rosto pairando sobre o dela. Em seguida, seus lábios quentes tocaram sua testa e suas pálpebras e ela sentiu como se estivesse derretendo.His mouth found hers and the soft sensation made her heart hurt – to think that a kiss could provoke such emotions. Sua boca encontrou a dela e a sensação suave fez seu coração doer - a pensar que um beijo poderia provocar tais emoções.She kept her eyes only half open but she could sense that he was smiling – feel it by the shape of his lips upon her mouth. Ela manteve os olhos meio abertos, mas ela podia sentir que ele estava sorrindo – podia senti-lo pela forma de seus lábios sobre os dela.

She peeked at him and saw that his eyes were nearly closed as well.

Sonea olhou para ele e viu que seus olhos estavam quase fechados também. She felt the tip of his warm tongue playing softly with her lips, parting them gently and tasting her.Ela sentiu a ponta de sua língua quente tocando suavemente com seus lábios, separando-os suavemente e saboreá-la. She carefully let her own tongue meet his.Ela cuidadosamente deixou a própria língua encontrar a sua.It felt warm and smooth and tasted sweet. Ela estava quente e suave e tinha um sabor doce.

All of a sudden she felt a desperate urge to be even closer to him and with a passion that seemed to belong to someone else she thrust her body against his and clung to him as if she was drowning.De repente, ela sentiu um desejo desesperado para ser ainda mais perto dele e com uma paixão que parecia pertencer a outra pessoa, ela empurrou a parte superior de seu corpo contra o dele e se agarrou a seu pescoço, como se estivesse se afogando.He immediately met her with the same incredible passion and they kissed and grasped on to each other, hearts pounding away. Ele imediatamente reuniu-la com a mesma paixão incrível e eles se beijaram e agarraram um ao outro, seus corações batendo descontroladamente. She could hear his breathing and her own gasping sounds and the music of their combined breaths was exhilarating.Ela podia ouvir sua respiração e seus próprios sons ofegantes ea música de suas respirações combinados foi emocionante.Then she felt him push her away only to watch him pull off his shirt. Então ela sentiu que ele afastá-la só para vê-lo tirar a camisa.

She caught her breath.Sonea prendeu a respiração.He looked so breathtakingly good that she felt tears immense in her eyes. Ele parecia tão incrivelmente bom que ela sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos.She blinked them away quickly and allowed herself to watch him. Ela piscou-los de forma rápida e permitiu-se a observá-lo. To behold him in front of her – realising that he was here solely for her to enjoy.Para contemplá-lo na frente dela - percebendo que ele estava aqui apenas para ela desfrutar.

Instinctively, her whole body ached from desire.

Instintivamente, todo o seu corpo doía de desejo. She needed to be with him _now_ and her clothes were in the way. Ela precisava estar com ele _agora_ e suas roupas estavam no caminho.She started to pull them off but Akkarin caught her hands firmly and pulled her close to him once again, embracing her. Ela começou a puxá-los para fora, mas Akkarin pegou suas mãos com firmeza e puxou-a para perto dele, mais uma vez, abraçando-a.After a moment, he let go and placed her hands gently on his chest holding on to her wrists. Depois de um momento, ele a soltou e colocou suas mãos suavemente sobre o seu próprio peito e segurou seus pulsos.He was warm and his skin felt smooth and lean beneath her hands. Sua pele estava quente e lisa sob suas mãos.He let go of her and she carefully edged her hand towards his nipple – she could feel it harden by her touch and was surprised and fascinated. Ele a soltou e ela cuidadosamente deslizou sua mão em direção ao seu mamilo - ela podia senti-lo endurecer com seu toque e ficou surpresa e fascinada.Slowly she let her fingers turn in circles around his chest and just as slowly she ran her hands down his side and over his stomach and back up again towards his shoulders until she finally rested them just below his neck. Lentamente, ela deixou os dedos girar em círculos em torno de seu peito e lentamente ela passou as mãos pelo seus lados, sobre o seu estômago e voltou para os ombros até que finalmente descansou-las logo abaixo do pescoço.His chest was moving up and down and she could feel his heart beating rapidly and heavily. Seu peito estava se movendo para cima e para baixo e ela podia sentir seu coração batendo rapidamente e fortemente.She smiled and looked up. Ela sorriu e olhou para cima.His eyes met hers. Seus olhos se encontraram.They were deep, and so full of passion and tenderness that she almost forgot how to breathe. Eles eram profundos, e tão cheio de paixão e ternura que ela quase se esqueceu de respirar. His eyes were incredibly dark and shady and wonderful.Seus olhos eram incrivelmente escuros e sombrios e maravilhosos...

She blushed, realising that she was completely in love with him and that it had to show.

Ela corou, percebendo que ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele e que tinha mostrado. He only smiled at her.Ele apenas sorriu para ela. LShe looked down at his chest again and let one of her hands glide up to his neck where she could feel the vibration of his pulse through his skin.entamente, ela beijou seu peito.Then she lifted her face up towards his in order to kiss him once again and was met halfway by his lips. Em seguida, levantou a face para cima em direção a sua, a fim de beijá-lo mais uma vez e foi recebida ao meio do caminho por seus lábios. His kiss felt so intense, she gasped.Seu beijo se sentiu tão intenso que ela engasgou.He embraced her and still kissing her hungrily, he pulled her down beside him. Akkarin lhe abraçou e ainda beijando-a avidamente, ele a puxou para baixo ao lado dele, estendendo uma de suas mãos e ageitando suas pernas. Sonea corou e olhou para o lado. Um dedo longo virou seu rosto e ele a beijou novamente.

\- Não precisa ter vergonha – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Isso te faz especial; mostra por quanto você passou e que apezar de tudo, você nunca desistiu de nada. Mi Vita, você não tem que andar para que eu te amo...

Half lying down and half supported by Akkarin, she felt him finally remove her clothes as well as his own trousers, all the while giving her body a soft treatment with his hands, his lips, his teeth and tongue.Agora metade deitada e metade apoiada por Akkarin, ela sentiu que ele, finalmente tirou a roupa, bem como sua própria, ao mesmo tempo dando seu corpo um tratamento suave com as mãos, os lábios, os dentes e a língua.The sensation of his mouth on her shoulders, her neck, her arms, and her breasts made her shutter and moan. A sensação de sua boca em seus ombros, pescoço, os braços e os seios a fez arquear e gemer.She felt as if she was going to burst out of pleasure and desire. Ela se sentia como se fosse explodir de prazer e desejo.And she could tell he felt the same as he was touching and caressing her in ways that made her shake, moan and giggle and nearly made her forget to breathe as well. E ela poderia dizer que ele sentia o mesmo; ele estava tocando e acariciando-a de uma forma que fizeram-a tremer, gemer e rir.It was pure delight. Foi puro deleite.

His hands which had been roaming her body were now gently stroking her thighs.Suas mãos, que tinham sido deslisando em seu corpo estavam agora acariciando suas coxas.Slowly he moved his hands upward until one of them rested between her legs. Lentamente, ele moveu as mãos para cima, até que um deles descansou entre as pernas.She quivered by the feeling of his warm slender fingers caressing her and she could feel how ready she was for him. Ela estremeceu pela sensação de seus dedos quentes e delgados acariciando-a e ela podia sentir o quanto pronta ela era para ele.He shifted their positions slightly and in a slow but firm move he entered her. Akkarin mudou suas posições e levantou suas pernas um pouco para cima e para o lado e em um movimento lento, mas firme, ele entrou nela.Sonea squeezed him and he lowered his head to kiss her softly on her throat and whisper words of sweetness. Sonea apertou seus músculos e ele abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la suavemente. Ele sussurrou suas palavras de amor em sua garganta. A magia e o amor combinado fez seu ato de paixão mais bonito do que qualquer coisa que Sonea jamais sonhara.

She felt like she was floating in mid air while being caressed by Akkarin all over and she could hear and feel his breathing quickening.Ela sentiu como se estivesse flutuando no ar ao ser acariciado por Akkarin, por fora e por dentro e ela podia ouvir e sentir a sua respiração em seu pescoço.Her own breathing became faster as well and the feeling of him inside her and around her made her moan out in pleasure. Sua própria respiração tornou-se mais rápida. O sentimento de dentro dela e ao redor dela a fez gemer de prazer.

He was shaking slightly when he kissed her mouth again.

Akkarin estava tremendo um pouco quando ele a beijou na boca novamente. He gazed at her and simultaneously, their bodies tensed and lost in each other, they felt their minds and bodies explode conjuring waves of pure pleasure that swept them away in a hazy hotness.Ele olhou para ela e, simultaneamente, seus corpos ficaram tensos e eles se perderam um no outro, sentindo suas mentes e corpos se unirem e explodirm, evocando ondas de puro prazer que lhes arrastaram em uma névoa nebulosa.

"You are amazing", he whispered hoarsely to her and drew her close.

\- Você é incrível, Mi Vita - ele sussurrou com voz rouca em seu ouvido e os virou para deitar de lado, mais uma vez estendendo e massageando suas pernas em uma posição confortável. She wanted to say something to him as well but could feel her throat being too sore from all the heavy breathing and moaning, and she knew that she would only be able to croak back a reply.Sonea queria dizer algo a ele também, mas podia sentir sua garganta muito dolorida de toda a respiração pesada e gemidos, e ela sabia que só seria capaz de coaxar de volta uma resposta.So she held her tongue and snuggled her face into the warm gap between his shoulder and face and buried herself deep into his neck. Então ela segurou a língua e aconchegou o rosto no fosso quente entre seu ombro e rosto e enterrou-se profundamente em seu pescoço.She felt him kiss her forehead and pull her even closer. Sentiu-lhe beijar sua testa e puxá-la ainda mais perto, jogando os cobertores quentes por cima deles. They sighed contentedly and deeply simultaneously causing both of them to chuckle a little.Eles suspiraram contentes e profundamente causando simultaneamente os dois a rirem um pouco.Happy and together they fell asleep. Felizes e juntos, eles adormeceram.

XXXXXX

Sonea acordou na manhã seguinte e sorriu. Ela se virou para o lado e estendeu a mão para puxar Akkarin para mais perto dela. Sua mão não encontrou nada. A cama estava fria; parecia que o homem já tinha se levantado ah algum tempo. Ela jogou as cobertas para o lado e vestiu a roupa que estava dobrada em cima de uma cadeira. Takan ou Akkarin tinha deixado alí para ela. Com mais facilidade do que ela havia se lembrado, Sonea se ergueu da cama e se sentou na cadeira. Rodando até o canto, ela lavou o rosto com a água ee uma bacia de porcelana e começou a se sentir acordada para o dia.

Agora só faltava ela descer... Como se sentisse seus pensamentos, uma batina na porta foi ouvida e Takan estava parado olhando para ela.

\- Bom dia, Lady Sonea – disse ele gravemente.

Ela sorriu para ele. Takan estava na hora certa e no lugar certo quando ela e Akkarin precisava dele.

\- Bom dia, Takan. Será que você poderia me ajudar para o andar de baixo?

Takan acenou com a cabeça e caminhou até ela. Ele estendeu os braços e a ergueu da cadeira com facilidade. Sonea corou. Ela não gostava muito de ser carregada pelas pessoas de um lugar para o outro. O servo a sentou em uma poltrona na sala de estar e lhe entregou um copo de raka; em seguida ele voltou a subir as escadas e logo estava de volta com sua cadeira.

Seu olhar foi para a janela e viu que o dia estava claro e sem vento. O sol brilhava nas copas das árvores e pássaros cruzavam o céu a cada poucos minutos. Alguns aprendizes corriam entre os aposentos dos Aprendizes e a Univercidade para o início das aulas de manhã. Foi então que ela decidiu. Suspirando profundamente, ela terminou de comer seu café-da-manhã e dirigiu sua cadeira em direção a porta da frente.

\- Takan? – chamou por cima do ombro.

O homem virou a esquina e lhe deu um olhar de surpresa e expectativa silenciosa. Sonea sorriu. Ela sabia que Takan estava preocupado com ela.

\- Eu vou para o jardim dos fundos. Se Akkarin perguntar por mim, diga a ele onde estou?

\- Claro, minha Lady. Será que a senhora precisa de ajuda?

Sonea balançou a cabeça. Apesar da boa-vontade de Takan, já tinha passado da hora de ela se virar por si mesma.

\- Obrigada, mas eu consigo fazer isso.

Takan acenou e voltou para a cozinha. Sonea o viu desaparecer e saiu pela porta para o jardim. Ela respirou fundo o ar limpo do belo dia. O sol tocava sua pele e a esquentava por todo o corpo. Virando a cadeira para a direita, ela seguiu a parede da residência e foi para um pequeno jardim nos fundos que era reservado apenas para o Lord Supremo e quem ele convidasse.

Uma pequena fonte derramava água cristalina em algumas pedras brancas. Ela foi em sua direção e parou a cadeira em frente. Ela adorava a paz que aquele jardim dava para quem ali ficasse. Depois de vários minutos relaxantes, Sonea sentiu algo se mecher em sua barriga. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela pôs a palma da mão para poder sentir melhor o movimento. Sim, alí estava novamente! Seu filho havia se mexido pela primeira vez!

\- Sonea?

Sonea deu um pulo de susto e virou a cabeça para trás. Ah poucos passos dela estava Akkarin. Seu rosto mostrava surpresa e ansiedade. Mas... Sim, ela precisava mostrar a ele. Ela fez sinal para que lle se aproximasse e pegou sua mão.

\- Parece que o nosso filho resolveu dizer "oi" ao seus pais...

Akkarin ergueu as sobrancelhas e lhe deu um olhar interrogativo.

No final, Sonea desistiu de tentar falar e pôs a mão esbelta e colocou-a firmemente em seu estômago inchado.

Akkarin stiffened, his eyes widened and he looked as if he had been hit with a heatstrike in battle.Akkarin endureceu, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele parecia como se tivesse sido atingido com um ataque de força na batalha.Joy and disbelief dawned in his eyes. Alegria e descrença amanheceu em seus olhos.

"Oh ..." he said inadequately, his mouth starting to curve.- Oh... - disse ele de forma inadequada, com os lábios começando a se curvar.

"Yes," Sonoea nodded.- Sim - Sonea assentiu."I'm frightened Akkarin," she confided in him. - Estou com medo, Akkarin - ela confidenciou a ele. "Neither of us planned for this ... I know the Healers will look after me, but they can't cure my fear .. and ..."- Nenhum de nós planejamos para... Eu sei que os curandeiros vão cuidar de mim, mas eles não podem curar o meu medo... e se eu não saber cuidar dele direito? E si...

Her words were cut off as his mouth covered hers and she was crushed against his body.

Suas palavras foram cortadas quando sua boca cobriu a dela e ela foi esmagada contra seu corpo.His kiss was fierce and he said in a low voice. Seu beijo foi feroz e ele disse em voz baixa.

"I'm here for you, Sonea. There is no need for fear. And we will ask your Aunt Jonna to come and stay with you. Will that help?"

\- Eu estou aqui com você, Sonea. Não há necessidade de de sentir medo. Vamos pedir a sua tia Jonna para vir e ficar conosco. Será que isso ajuda? -She nodded and Akkarin found himself counting the months since their exile. Ela assentiu e Akkarin viu-se contando os meses desde seu exílio.Three and a half, maybe four. Três mêses e meio, talvez quatro.Her robes had hidden it well and they had not been intimate for some weeks now as they were both recovering from their grievous injuries. Suas vestes haviam escondido bem. Sua mão repousava sobre a curva de seu abdômen, maravilhando-se com o pensamento de uma nova vida dentro dela. Ele conseguia sentir os pequenos movimentos que seu filho estava fazendo e isso o enchia de orgulho.It was almost impossible to believe that their illicit joy during their exile could have resulted in a child. Era quase impossível acreditar que a sua alegria ilícito durante o exílio poderia ter resultado em uma criança.

\- Eu ainda não sei como eu me esqueci de tomar precalções na noite da cachoeira – disse ele sorrindo.

"You don't mind?"

Sonea nodded.Sonea assentiu."We were both so preoccupied with the me learning Higher Magic that along the way both of us forgot to pay attention to certain more basic aspects of my education," she told him. - Nós dois estávamos tão preocupados para eu aprender Magia Negra, que ao longo do caminho tanto de nós se esqueceu de pagar a atenção para certos aspectos mais básicos da minha educação - disse ela alegremente.

His mouth twitched but he spoke gravely.Sua boca se contraiu em um meio sorriso, mas ele falou gravemente. "In any case, although this is long overdue. Please allow me to ask you for your hand in ..."- Em qualquer caso, embora isto está muito atrasado... Por favor, permita-me pedir-lhe a mão em...

"That's a given," she told him, interrupting him.- Sim- disse ela, interrompendo-o."Of course you're going to make an honest woman of me," she told him. - Claro que você está indo fazer uma mulher honesta de mim.

"You dare to interrupt the High Lord in his formal proposal of marriage," he said with a dark glare at her.

\- Você se atreve a interromper o Lord Supremo em sua proposta formal de casamento? – perguntou ele com um olhar escuro para ela.

"As the future ... High Lady, I presume I have the right," she told him and Akkarin shook his head in disbelief, his arms tight around her.- Como a futura... Lady Suprema, eu presumo que tenho o direito - ela disse a ele e Akkarin balançou a cabeça em descrença, seus braços se apertando ao redor dela.

"I quail in fear as I think of how headstrong our child will be ...his or her temper will be the scourge of many kingdoms ... "

\- Eu tremo de medo quando penso em como teimoso nosso filho vai ser... Seu temperamento será o flagelo de muitos reinos ...

\- Meu temperamento e sua inteligência e dom para se meter em problemas – ela terminou.Sonea smiled and her arms slid around her lover's neck, wondering at herself for ever having been afraid of this man.

Sonea sorriu e seus braços deslizaram em volta do pescoço de seu amante, perguntando-se a si mesma por que tinha ficado com medo deste homem.

A group of magicians walked past and stared in astonishment.

Um grupo de magos caminharam pela lateral do jardim e olhou com espanto. "What on earth is the Guild coming to with such public displays of unseemly affection, and from the High Lord no less," one magician said shaking his head disapprovingly. Para eles.

\- O que na terra é o Clã admitindo tais demonstrações públicas de afeto indecoroso e do Lord Supremo não menos? - disse um mago balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

Another, much older magician turned his head and smiled whimsically.

Outro, um mago muito mais velho virou a cabeça e sorriu caprichosamente para o casal. "I have great hopes for the future of the Guild," and the group walked past the oblivious couple who continued in their unseemly embrace.

\- Tenho grandes esperanças para o futuro do Clã.

E o grupo passou pelo casal alheio que continuou em seu abraço indecoroso.


End file.
